The New students 2!
by animals202
Summary: Everybody is still heartbroken about Jewel's death, but when people start getting kidnapped by a witch who can control shadows, they have to get over their feelings. Fighting her might become harder than they thought. Physically and Emotionally. This is the sequel of The New students! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

I ran up the steps of the academy. '_I'm so late!'_ I think.

I turn around suddenly, "Who's there?" I thought I felt someone following me. I shrugged and kept running.

I turn around again. Nothing there except my shadow. I keep running.

It still felt like someone was watching me. I didn't turn around this time though. I was too late.

Suddenly, something shadowed over me. I turned around and screamed us the black blur came upon me.

Maka's POV

"Kim?" Stein said, taking attendance. No reply. Funny, she usually is early.

That's when we heard the scream.

Most people ran to the window. But Stein and I ran right out. A witch's soul. Soul followed close behind, used to me suddenly running off.

I ran down the steps of the school. Stein was ahead of me. He stopped, and bended down to pick something up. When I reached him I saw what it was. It was Kim's school bag.

"What could have happened?" Soul asked. He had finally caught up.

"A witch" I said.

"We better continue class" Stein said, "I will contact Lord Death later".

I nodded and we went back to the classroom. I turned around for second. I noticed a figure in a black cloak looking back at me. I could only see the person's eyes. They were red. The figure turned, showing a devil tail, and disappeared into the forest.

"Maka, hurry up" Soul said. I turned around, he was five steps ahead of me.

I figured it was just my imagination.

When I got back into the classroom Kisa immediately pounced on me. "What happened!" she asked, tugging my arm. Patty got a hold on my other arm. Ally on my leg.

I tipped over and hit the ground.

"What happened?" Kisa asked again.

I sighed and then lifted up Kim's school bag. "We found this".

All of them gasped and hugged one another in fright. They brought me into the hug too. It felt like they were breaking my ribs.

Normal POV

In the forest next to the school, a figure in a black cloak leaned against a tree, looking up at the academy.

"It is good to be back".

The figure smiled up at the school.

Horns sprouted at the top of the cloak.

"Get ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

In a white house with stitches all over it us a design, was a man sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, a wind blew the curtains back. It might've been Mother Nature. But the man sat up quickly. Then he smiled.

"I know you're here"

A person walked out of the shadows. Long blond hair trailing down her shoulders. A black cloak covering her face.

"Stein…"

"So, I guess I'm next"

"Hope you said your goodbyes"

"You know I'm not going easily"

"Wasn't counting on it"

Spirit crawled out from under the bed.

"I was waiting for you to come out, Spirit"

"You better stay away from Maka!"

The figure laughed.

Spirit turned into a weapon and Stein grabbed him.

"You know you're facing the best meister who ever graduated from the academy right?"

"Of course, you made sure you taught me that"

Stein laughed. "Let the battle begun."

Maka

Maka sat straight up in her bed. Even from here she could feel the powerful witch soul. Maka jumped out of bed and didn't even bother to change as she rushed out the door. A feeling told her it was the woman in black.

She gasped when she saw where she was. Stein's house.

"Stein!" she yelled.

She ran straight to the window she sensed the witch from. When she peered in she saw Stein fighting her. Something told her she knew it was hopeless.

"Soul force!"

The witch went flying and hit the wall. Stein sent Spirit straight through her heart, but I knew she wasn't dead. She started laughing.

Suddenly, darkness gushed out of her and around spirit and Stein. Absorbing them till they disappeared into it.

The witch then turned directly to Jewel and winked at her. She had red eyes like a demon.

Maka gasped and ran for it.

* * *

**So sorry it was short! But this was all I wanted for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please Read and Review!**


End file.
